home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 716 (4 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Marilyn still can't work out which of the children is missing. Bobby goes outside, hoping to find him or her. She leaves Maz in charge of the other six and asks her not to lose any of those. Haydn and Sophie tell Pippa all about Marilyn's adventures with the seven kids. Haydn wonders why would anyone want to have kids? "Beats Me, Pippa answers drily. Ben and Carly are still arguing. He leaves to go to the gym, leaving an angry Carly in his wake. There seems to be quite a big clash of values going on here. Ben is comparing him and Carly to his parents. His mother seems to have been the one who made the sacrifices to stay with his father. Bobby is having no luck finding the missing child. It is now getting to the time of evening where parents are starting to come collect their children. This is making Marilyn increasingly nervous, She decides she'd better ring the police and report the missing child. Cynthia is back after a shopping trip. She has bought a new outfit ahead of her trip with Michael to the Sands Resort. Michael is back too, with lots of food to keep Haydn going over the weekend. Haydn wants his father to wear a suit on the trip but he's having none of it. Neat casual is as far as he'll go. If he and Cynthia are to get back together, it will not be because of what he's wearing. He says he'll give it his best shot but the are no guarantees. The police come to The Beach House. The Policeman (soon to become H&A regular Nick Parrish) asks Marilyn to describe the children. Well, they're all small and around the same size. They've got brownish hair. Another parent arrives to collect some children. The policeman can't help but smile at Marilyn. Haydn tells Sophie that his mum has already looked at a couple of houses in Summer Bay. She's really going for it. Then the subject turns to where he'll spend tomorrow night. He's not particularly interested in having dinner with the Fletchers - an empty caravan is more up his street. Grant isn't having any luck talking Ben out of moving out to the farm by himself. He still thinks he should talk to Carly. The "Pack your bags, we're going bush" approach isn't going to work and he warns him that his marriage could soon be on the rocks. Marilyn sees off the last of the parents collecting the last of the children. The police are still in the house. The policeman asks Bobby if there's a possibility Marilyn imagined the seventh child. She does seem a bit away with the pixies, he observes. That theory is soon blown out of the water when an annoyed woman arrives to the door with a boy in tow. She wants to know how the kid ended up on their front doorstep when they got home. Sophie asks Pippa if she can spend the evening in Haydn's caravan? He's planning to cook dinner for them. Pippa isn't that eager but Carly points out they'll be only 20 meters away in a caravan. Pippa agrees to let Sophie go but that she'll have to be back by 10. And it's "just dinner". Carly thinks Pippa is making a bit of fuss about nothing. Why does she think these things only happen after dark? She also says that being 20 metres away in a caravan and knowing you can be sprung at any time is the biggest turn-off you can have. Ben comes into the house and ignores Carly. He goes upstairs to their room. Pippa sends Carly after him, saying their arguments should never be allowed to move on to the silent stage. When she gets upstairs, she finds Ben packing his things. He is going to go out to the farm in the morning and doesn't think wanting her to come with him is too much to expect. Michael tells Pippa this could be his last week in the Caravan Park. They could be house-hunting when they get back from the Sands Resort. He has the expression of a man on the way to the gallows though and it's obvious that he's trying to get through to Pippa. Then he tells her straight out that he doesn't want to do this. She unconvincingly tries to tell him that he has kids to consider and that this matters a hell of a lot to them. He asks what about him? Her face begins to crumple and he walks away saying "I ought to be too old to feel like this". She starts to cry. Pippa comes into Carly's room for a chat. She's upset over Michael but is more worried about what's happening between her and Ben. Pippa asks them to try and sort out their problems. Now that the day's daycare drama is over, Grant and Bobby joke about it with Marilyn in the Diner. Bobby and Grant think it's very funny now that it's over but Marilyn is still a bit shaken by it all. The policeman from earlier comes in to order some hamburgers. He introduces himself as Nick Parrish and that he he has just been transferred from The City. He only half-jokingly tells Marilyn that her next enterprise should be basket weaving. Carly and Ben go to bed without speaking. The next morning he leaves, much to Pippa's annoyance. A shocked Sophie tries to make sense of it. All Pippa can advise is to take nobody's side. Cynthia and Michael set off for their trip, waved off by Haydn and Sophie. She seems to have other things on her mind though. She's a bit shaken by Carly and Ben splitting up and is starting to think adults like being tough on each other. With his parents gone, Haydn's thoughts turn to that empty caravan and the meal he'll be cooking for Sophie. Something about her demeanour suggests she isn't as keen. *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard Guest Cast *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Cynthia Ross - Belinda Giblin *Mother No.1 - Rhonda Doyle *Mother No.2 - Kathryn Westlake *Mother No. 3 - Mary-Anne Henshaw * Old Man - Peter Nikolas - * Writer - Alison Nisselle * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 715 (1 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 717 (5 Mar 1991) Notes First appearance of Nick Parrish.